Beauty and the Beast
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: AU. They were meant to be doing something productive but instead, they found themselves watching Disney films with their children. Rumpelstiltskin is disgusted and Belle is just amused. Belle/Rumpelstiltskin


**Title: **Beauty and the Beast

**Pairings: **Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**Summary: **AU. They were meant to be doing something productive but instead, they found themselves watching Disney films with their children. Rumpelstiltskin is disgusted and Belle is just amused.

* * *

"Luna, Maxwell, have you done your homework for Snow?" Bella asked her children sternly as she watched them from their living room doorway as she was about to take some pots into the kitchen. At the moment, the young children were in front of the television and were arguing which film to watch first.

The children's heads snapped towards the sound of their mother's voice and immediately stopped arguing. Luna, clutching a bunch of DVD's in her arms tightly. A birthday gift that Emma Swan had given them few years ago much to their father's amusement. "Yes mother." They replied simultaneously.

Bella gave a slight smile and moved closer to them. "We're going out later tonight for a meal at Granny's. Do you want to come?"

Luna and Maxwell shared a look with each other. Bella looked at her children and smiled as they discussed it amongst themselves. For seven year old kids, they were very cautious in what they do. But then again, with the incident of Regina kidnapping them when they were just infants, they weren't going to make the same mistake again.

"Mummy?" Luna asked, giving her best puppy eyed look. Bella gave a slight smirk at her daughter attitude, knowing full well she was after something.

"Yes Luna?"

"Instead of going to Granny's, can we stay here and have a take-a-way and watch Disney movies?"

She turned to Maxwell. "Please mummy?" Her son pleaded with her, pouting slightly and her heart melted at the sight. They looked positively adorable.

She rolled her eyes before ruffling her children's hair. "All right. I'll see what your father says."

Luna and Maxwell shared a victory grin, knowing they have won this round before they turned back to their mother. "Thank you!" They chorused, hugging her tightly.

"Now you two choose which ones you want to watch whilst I go and find your father." She left the children alone again, just hearing them going back to their bickering and she let out a low chuckle.

She found Rumpelstiltskin in the back room, working on Henry's coronation gift. It was Belle's idea on what to get Henry really and after all, Henry was now her step-grandson and she only wanted the best for him.

She got him not only several books about the tales of their homeland but she also had an idea to craft him his own bookshelf that was made especially for him. She helped her husband with it mostly but this time it looked like Rumpelstiltskin had started without her, perhaps to add a bit of decoration to it.

She leaned against the door, admiring her husband craftsman ship and watching how her husband's hands worked their magic. It had took them a long time to help Rumpelstiltskin to overcome his dark magic and trying to avoid using it and only using it for good but with the help of Archie, they managed to overcome it, leaving Rumpelstiltskin feeling better about himself and now he was trying to rebuild the relationship with his son Baelfire which was slowly working.

She cleared her throat, wanting to get out of her thoughts and wanting to be noticed by her husband.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up slightly and sent her a sly grin. "Hello dearie." He greeted her before continuing his work.

Belle walked up behind him and pressed a kiss against his neck before leaning her head on his shoulders. "The children don't want to go to Granny's tonight." She murmured.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"They want us to stay in and have a take-a-way or something with them whilst we have a Disney movie marathon and you know I have yet to see Beauty and the Beast." She sent him a cheeky grin.

"You know how much I hate that movie dearie. The way they portrayed us and your father. Since when was _your _father a scientist?" He shook his head, baffled.

"Even though my father was a King, he did love to experiment with things but he was never a true scientist." She shrugged. "Like I said, I haven't seen the movie so I have no idea how accurately they described us." She sent him a pleading look.

He sighed in defeat. Belle had him wrapped around his finger and she knew it.

"Fine. You can choose what we have to eat and the children can choose what they want to watch dearie." He grumbled, knowing he has lost this round with his wife.

"Thank you love." She kissed him longingly on the lips and Rumpelstiltskin returned the kiss with just as much passion before they came apart for air. "I'll go see to it." She was about to walk away when she stopped at the entrance of the doorway and turned to face her husband. "Will Chinese do you?"

"Whatever makes the children happy dearie." Rumpelstiltskin replied, not looking up and Belle smiled before shaking her head and leaving the room.

* * *

Four hours later, the family found themselves in front of the television all four of them full from the Chinese meal they just recently had. Belle was currently snuggled up against her husband chest whilst Luna and Maxwell had currently fallen asleep in their chairs after just having finished their Disney movie marathon. Rumpelstiltskin gave a small smile at the sight of his family and kissed Belle on the top of her head.

"Told you Beauty and the Beast wasn't good." Rumpelstiltskin remarked.

"Oh I loved it! I loved the blue dress at the beginning. Reminded me of how I first met you. Though, they did exaggerate Gaston's personality a little and from what I recall, there was no talking lamps or clocks when you kept me hostage." She smirked.

"And they made me seem like a young foolish Prince!" He snarled quietly as to not wake his children.

"You are my prince though." Belle replied sternly,warm sparks in her eyes and he pulled her closer.

"Oh am I dearie?" He brushed his lips against hers and ran his hand through her hair and she clenched her fingers around his jackets, pulling him closer.

"Ewww Mom." They quickly broke apart as they saw a sleepy Maxwell grimacing at them. "That's disgusting.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "It may seem that our son has a habit of interrupting our moments."

Belle got up and picked Maxwell up before gently waking up Luna. "Come on you two, time for bed." Luna stirred and got up sleepily and walked out of the room and Belle turned to face her husband. "We'll continue our _talk _later."

He smirked, appreciating his wife's body as she turned and carried Maxwell out of the room.

_Yes, _Rumpelstiltskin thought. _He finally found his happily ever after. _


End file.
